The Weekend Paradox
by Rillis Morta
Summary: "What the hell happened this weekend!" - Leonard Hofstadter, PhD. Full summary inside
1. Prologue, The Awakening Disturbance

Summary: Priya, Raj, Penny, Leonard, Bernadette, Howard, Sheldon, and Amy decide it would be ncie to rent a cabin for a get-away-weekend. By Monday morning They've discovered something terrifying in their beds: Each other! Now they have to employ all sorts of tricks to remember just what the hell happened orer the weekend!

Prologue The Awakening Disturbance

While Leonard was awake he chose not to open his, enjoying the darkness the eye lids created. The starched out his arms and felt his touch the back of another form. The girl let out a high pitched giggle. Leonard smiled and extended his arm of the girl and rolled over onto his side. The girl reached up and hled onto his hands. Finally both spoke, at the same time:

"Morning Priya."

"Morning Howie."

Leonard opened his eyes to see a blonde haired-girl. The girl turned her face and Leonard's eyes caught Bernadette's. Both of them realized that they were both wearing next to nothing. They scrmead and leapt from the shared bed, making a run for the door.

***Meanwhile***

Penny was sound asleep in her bed, enjoying the peace and quiet. Then she felt a skinny arm fall over and hit her on the nose. She winced in pain and moved the arm as she sat up. Following said arm she found it was attached to an equally scrawny Jewish child named Wolowitz. Howard jumped at the scream sitting up and looking around for its origin. He finally made eye contact with Penny and realized the two were sharing a bed.

"Oh sweet!" Howard cried. This outburst caused Penny to hit him so hard he fell from the bed. They heard some screams and ran to see what was happening.

***Meanwhile***

Raj stretched and yawned as he awoke. He sat up in his bed as he tried to keep his eyes open. Then, he realized that he wasn't in the right room he looked around to see where he was. Then he heard a soft yawn. He looked down to see Amy Farrah-Fowler sleeping next to him. Seconds later Amy awoke as well, making full eye contact with Raj.

"Oh dear," Amy said to herself as Raj nodded in agreement. They heard as scream and went to go find out what it was.

***Meanwhile***

Priya was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of Leonard, until…

*poke, poke, poke*

"Priya."

*Poke, poke, poke*

"Priya."

*poke, poke, poke*

"Priya."

"God, what is it Sheldon?" Priya asked without opening her eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

"I would like to request my 'Flash' T-shirt back," Sheldon replied.

"I don't have your 'Flash' T-shirt," Priya replied rolling over to ignore the tall scientist.

"Oh contraire, you're wearing it," Sheldon stated.

Priya's eye burst open to examine her shirt, which indeed, was Sheldon's 'Flash' T-shirt. She sat up to find Sheldon lying next to her in the same bed. She was about to scrmead when they heard a different set screaming form just down the hall.

"That's sounds like Leonard and Bernadette," Sheldon commented and they hoped out of bed to see what was going on.

***Hallway***

The four scientists, two waitresses, Howard and Priya burst out into the hall simultaneously. They all took glances at each other, not saying a word. Finally, Leonard broke the silence.

"What the hell happened this weekend?"


	2. The Vulcan Speech Resemblance

Chapter 1: The Vulcan Speech Resemblance

Everyone sat in the living room of the cabin, fully clothed, except for Sheldon, who refused to even touch his 'Flash' T-Shirt. Instead he sat in the corner starring at it.

"All my hopes and dreams…gone…."

"Oh, Sheldon, you can just wash it!" Leonard stated as he walked over to his roommate.

"Ju-just wash it? That is impossible! This shirt has never been worn by anyone except me!" Sheldon 'snapped.

"Oh come on, I'm sure at least one person tried it on in the store before you bought it," Leonard replied, walking towards the group. Sheldon's hunched state shut up, his eyes bulging.

"Oh dear lord," he said to himself, slowly moving away from his beloved shirt.

"Alright, how about this, we go one at a time and just talk about what the last thing we remember is," Leonard suggested as he sat down next to Priya, making Penny give a snide face.

"Alright, I'll go first," Penny stated.

***Flashback***

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Penny."

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Penny."

*Knock, knock, knock*

However, the last set of knocks was interrupted as Penny opened the door.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Sheldon," Penny stated as she knocked on the now open door.

"Great, now there has been four sets of knocks instead of three. This is not good," Sheldon stated.

"Hey, why are you talking funny?" Penny asked.

"I am attempting to talk like a Vulcan, they do not use contractions," Sheldon replied.

"Oh…what do you want anyways?" Penny asked.

"We are having a group meeting about how we are getting to the cabin for the weekend," Sheldon replied before turning and walking back to his apartment.

Penny sighed and followed seconds later. She walked in to find Priya sitting on Leonard's lap, Raj glaring at Leonard, Howard and Bernadette working on a white board, and Sheldon sitting in his spot, talking to Amy.

"Greetings, bestie," Amy stated.

"Greetings to you too," Penny replied. "So how are we getting there?"

"Well, we've decided on driving in couples," Howard replied. "Car one will consist of Leonard, Priya, Sheldon, and Amy."

"Hang on a moment, Amy and I are not in a romantic state!" Sheldon protested.

"Yes, but would you rather ride all the way of here with Penny?" Howard asked.

"I guess not, but what about Raj?" Sheldon asked.

Raj took a sip of the light beer he was holding.

"Dude, it would be me, you, my sister, and her boyfriend, I don't think so," Raj stated, taking another sip.

"Alright," Sheldon stated and sat back down.

"Which will make car two myself, Bernadette, Penny, and Raj," Howard stated. "Is everyone okay with the seating arrangements?"

Leonard and Priya raised their hands.

"No, we can't leave Sheldon here, he already paid his eighth of the rent for the weekend," Howard stated. Both hands went back down.

***At the cabin***

Everyone begin to move their luggage into the cabin, just on the edge of the woods, except for Sheldon, who was staying in the car.

"Okay, I'm not moving his luggage in," Penny stated.

"I'll go talk to him," Leonard sighed. HE walked over to the car and Sheldon rolled down the window.

"Yes?"

"Sheldon, why aren't you getting out of the car?"

"I do not know if you noticed, but the woods s right there," Sheldon replied. Leonard groaned before reaching through the window and unlocking the door. He then proceeded to open the door and gesture towards the door of the cabin.

"Out."

"No."

"Huh, Sheldon if you don't get out of the car right now when we get back I will open one of your original Star Trek mint action figures, and one of them I will take a staple and scratch it."

"You would not dare!"

"No, but Penny would," Leonard stated, pointing to Penny who stood in the door way. Sheldon looked at Penny for a moment before hoping out of the car, grabbing his entire luggage at once and bolting inside.

"That was dark," Penny commented as Leonard approached the door. The cabin was very open. The living room was well furbished with fluffy, brown couches and a nice T.V. Adjacent to that was a min bar. On the other side of the cabin were two sets of stairs that lead up to six beds rooms, three bathrooms, and another living room. Below that was the kitchen.

"Thank you," Leonard replied. Then, the was a stern fake cough; Priya was sitting right there, watching them. Penny rolled her eyes and walked away from Leonard to go talk about Priya behind her back with Amy and Bernadette.

"Wow, can you believe that?" Penny asked.

"I know, that was just so mean!" Bernadette replied.

"Agreed," Amy stated.

"**Excuse me, but this is getting us nowhere fast," Sheldon butted in.**

"**Oh shut up, Sheldon, this is my flashback!" Penny snapped.**

***Bam!***

"**OW! The arm used to shake William Shatner's hand, other words, my favorite arm!" Sheldon cried. **

"Hey, Bernadette, Raj, Leonard, and I are going into town to get some supplies, do you wanna come with?" Howard asked.

"Sure," Bernadette replied, getting up to follow her boyfriend.

"And then there were two," Amy commented. Penny just nodded slowly.

"SO, what do you wish to talk about?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Penny replied.

"May I interrupt?" Sheldon asked.

"But of course," Penny replied in a snobbish tone.

Sheldon, ignoring the sarcasm walked around the couch and sat between the two girls.

"No, this spot will not work," Sheldon commented, he got up and tried the couch on the other side of the map post, facing the TV at a ninety degree angle.

"No, this one won't work either," Sheldon commented, getting up.

"Oh Sheldon, can you worry about that later?" Penny asked.

"Oh course not!" Sheldon snapped, attempting another spot. "Oh dear lord no!"

Penny just sighed as Sheldon continued to try out the couches.

***Back on Monday***

"After that I dosed off on the couch, when I woke up, you guys were serving drinks for dinner," Penny stated.

"Alright then, Gentlemen, I believe we can establish a rough time line. We served evening drinks at… eight forty-five," Sheldon commented.

"Wait, but how come Penny blacked out before anything actually happened?" Howard asked.

"Well, maybe whatever we took caused her to black out early," Leonard replied.

"Alright maybe it was something that we bought in town," Bernadette suggested.

"Good idea, alright let me think, what happened in town…"

***Flashback***

Raj and Leonard arrived at a convenience store.

"Alright Bernadette and Howard are gonna pick up the food while we get the stuff for our hikes tomorrow," Leonard told Raj.

"You know, that was probably a bad idea, knowing Howard he's probably gonna suggest the go find a nice, concealed area in the back of the store," Raj stated.

Leonard just simply nodded in agreement. They walked to the back of the store picked up four tubes of aloe, and some band-aids. Paying for it, they went outside to find Howard putting something n his back pocket.

"Hey Howard, you ready to go?" Leonard asked.

"Oh hey, guys, yep, totally," Howard replied nervously.

"Alright, where's Bernadette?" Leonard asked.

"Oh, I told her I'd pull the car around so we didn't have to walk too far with all the groceries," Howard replied.

"Alright, let's go," Raj stated and they made their way towards the car.

***End Flashback***

"When we got back me and Raj decided to go play so 'Halo' while Bernadette and Howard got dinner ready," Leonard stated.

"DO you remember what happened during dinner?" Priya asked.

"I remember that the drinks tasted funny," Leonard replied.

"I do too," Bernadette agreed. Son everyone was talking about how the drinks tasted funny.

"Well, who handled the drinks?" Leonard asked.

"Howard did," Bernadette replied and all eyes turned to Howard.

"Howard what did you put in the drinks?" Leonard asked.

"What I thought was kool-aid mix, and umm…"

"'And umm…' what?" Penny snapped.

Howard mumbled something inaudible.

"Speak up!" Bernadette scrmead, causing Howard to jump.

"Drugs, okay, I bought some drugs while we were down and slipped a little into the drinks!" Howard screamed.


	3. The Koolaid Substitution

Chapter 2: The Kool-aid Substitution

"Howard, you have three seconds to explain yourself!" Penny snapped.

"Alright here's the deal-"

***Flashback***

Howard and Bernadette were walking through the grocery store with a nearly full shopping cart.

"Listen, I'm gonna go pull the car around, we got a lot of food right there," Howard stated.

"Thanks sweetie," Bernadette replied and kissed him on the cheek.

Howard went outside and began to walk over to the space where they had parked. He passed by the convenience store and saw Leonard ad Raj inside.

"Hey buddy," a raggedy voice snapped. Howard turned around to see an older pale man wearing a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. "You're one of them tourists, aren't ya?"

"Yes, why?" Howard asked.

"Cause, I got something here that'll make your party a lot more interesting," The old man stated and held out a bag with white powder in it.

"Are those drugs?" Howard asked.

"It all depends on who wants to know," the man replied.

Howard turned and saw Leonard and Raj had finished paying.

"Alright I'll take it!" Howard stated and handed the man a twenty. Then man gave him the drugs ad ran off. Howard stuffed them into his back pocket as Raj and Howard exited the convenience store.

***End Flashback***

"Why the hell did you think that was a good idea?" Penny asked.

"Because, I thought it would be fun to get a little…you know…loose," Howard stated.

"Oh god, my precious brain cells, they've been destroyed!" Sheldon screamed in horror. "How many IQ points have I lost?"

"Hang on, that still doesn't explain the two day black out," Leonard reminded them. "Howard, what did you put in the drinks again?"

"The drugs and Kool-aid mix," Howard replied.

"Howard, we didn't buy any Kool-aid mix at the store," Bernadette stated.

"OH no," Amy stated.

"Amy, what is it?" Leonard asked.

"Tell me; was the 'Kool-aid' red?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

"Oh no, that wasn't Kool-aid it was an experiment I had been working on."

"What do you mean experiment?" Priya asked.

***Flashback***

Penny rested her head against the pillow as Sheldon continued to try out different spots on the couch.

"Hey, Sheldon, do you want to help me with something?" Amy asked.

"What is it?" Sheldon replied.

"I'm working on a new experiment, I'm trying to make instant amnesia," Amy stated.

"Why on Earth would you make that?" Sheldon asked.

"Because, I want to use it in pranks, also, I want to test the effects of amnesia on other animals," Amy replied.

"Yes, but why do you did you bring it with you, even I abandoned my work for the weekend."

"That reminds, how did they get you to go?"

"Oh, Howard, Raj, and Leonard chipped in and got the first edition Iron Man comic signed by Stan Lee."

'Oh, so do you want to help me or not?"

"Oh yes, it beats sitting around."

"Is that a pun?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon replied with a confused look on his face.

"Because you've been sitting on every…couch…never mind, let's get to work!" Amy replied. The two scampered off into the kitchen as Amy began to pull out measuring equipment out of her satchel.

"I brought the ingredients in my luggage," Amy stated. "Could you go retrieve it from the purple bag?"

"Of course," Sheldon replied and went over to the pile of luggage.

***End Flashback***

"And well you know the rest from there," Amy stated.

"Okay, so we have why we blacked out, now we need to know what happened during our black outs," Penny stated.

"Alright, how can we retrieve the memories?" Sheldon asked.

"Hypnosis!" Howard cried.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Hypnosis, we can peak into our subconscious and see what happened!"

"Are you sure, that seems awfully risky," Amy stated.

"Well, does anyone have a pocket watch?" Leonard asked.

"I do," Sheldon stated, pulling out the golden pocket watch.

"Why? … actually, I don't want to know," Howard stated and took the pocket watch from Sheldon's hand. "So, who's going first?"

"I will," Priya stated.

"Alright, just relax and let your mind go blank…"

"Nice job on the Avatar reference," Sheldon commented.

"Shush, I need silence," Howard snapped. "Alright, just stay calm, and tell me what you see…"

***Flashback***

Rock music was blaring as the four nerds and the girls partied. Raj and Howard were doing air guitars on the couch while Leonard was experimenting with drinks in the mini-bar. Penny was throwing pillows at Bernadette while Amy attempted to vault over the couches. Sheldon and Priya were also at the mini-bar.

"This is fun…" Sheldon stated with a giddy smile on.

"I know!" Priya replied. "Leonard, give men another strange blue drink!"

"I would but forget how to make it!" Leonard replied.

"Ooh, I think I'm gonna g throw pillows at Bernadette," Sheldon stated, wobbling as he stood.

"What about speaking like a Vulcan?" Priya asked.

"Oh who needs that?" Sheldon replied.

Priya turned back to Leonard and they kissed. The, Priya pulled Leonard over the bar and the feel to the floor. Standing back up they stumbled over the couches and knocked Howard and Raj down.

"This is just awesome!" Raj scrmead as his nose bled onto the carpet beneath the table he'd bounced off.

Penny ran over to the couple, a bottle of Vodka in hand.

"Drink up; we-we-we can't waste any of it!" Penny stated, handing the bottle to Leonard. Then, she walked off to go throw more pillows at Bernadette with Sheldon.

"…oh sweet, who brought Vodka?" Leonard asked.

"Guys! Everyone listen up, I just got the greatest idea!" Howard called. Everyone paused and looked at him.

"Well?" Amy asked.

"…..Wet T-shirt contest!" Howard scrmead and everyone cheered. "Leonard, Raj, get the water ladies, line up!"

***End Flashback***

Priya sat straight up, gasping.

"We were just getting to the good part," Howard stated, earning a punch h in the arm from Priya, Amy, Penny, and even Bernadette.

"Alright, alright," Howard stated.

"And I'll take that back!" Sheldon snapped ripping the pocket watch from Howard's hands.

"Sheldon, we still need to go through everyone else's memories!" Leonard protested.

"Yes we do, but not with this, it is one of my most prized possessions," Sheldon replied.

"You just don't want Howard touching your stuff," Leonard replied.

"That too!"

"Hey wait, I think that drugs might be a good way to remember what happened!" Howard suggested.

"You just want to get high again," Leonard snapped.

"No, I'm serious, Amy, what do you think?" Howard asked.

"Well, it could be worth a shot," Amy replied.

"Alright, Howard where are the drugs?" Leonard asked.

"They should be in Penny's room in my pants pocket," Howard replied.

"Alright well then go get them!" Leonard commanded and Howard ran off towards the room.

"Oh god, I just remembered I have a bunch of bras just laying on the floor in there, he may never come out," Penny stated.


	4. The That 70's Show Lampoon

Chapter 3: The "That 70's Show" Lampoon

"Wow, this is crazy," Howard stated. He was wide eyed and Bernadette was sitting on his lap. Sheldon was sitting to his right with Amy Farrah-Fowler on his lap. Leonard was to his left with Penny and Priya on his lap. Raj was across from him, no girl on his lap.

"You know, I feel like we got this from somewhere," Sheldon stated.

"I think we did, probably some show from a great channel, like NBC," Raj stated.

"Wait...Which one am I with?" Leonard asked, looking at Penny and Priya.

"You know it's weird, I realize that we still have to pay for damages to this cabin," Leonard sated. "hahahha, oh who cares about that."

"IT doesn't matter as soon as I become an actor I'll pay for all this," Penny stated.

"Good luck with that, I hope you succeed," Priya stated and they hugged.

"OH, thank you!" Penny replied.

"Now you're being nice to each other?" Leonard asked.

"Alight, we need to decide whose flashbacking next," Bernadette stated.

"How about you go baby," Howard stated.

"Okay," Bernadette replied.

***Flashback***

Raj and Leonard were at the min bar, filling a bucket up with water. The girls were now all wearing white T-shirts.

"Alright let's do this!" Howard cheered and everyone screamed in agreement as Leonard and Raj dumped it over the head of Bernadette.

The guys cheered as Bernadette struck several poses.

"Well gently men what do you think?" Howard asked.

"Nine!" Raj cried.

"Seven!" Leonard stated.

"Eight," Sheldon stated.

"I give her a ten!" Howard scrmead before locking lips with his girlfriend.

"Next up, Priya!" Howard cheered.

"Okay, I don't want to see that, I'm going to bed!" Raj stated, walking away.

Leonard and Howard began to fill the bucket up again before dumping it over Priya.

"Gentlemen?" Howard asked. "Seven."

"Eight."

"Ten!"

"Alright, now it's time for Penny, then Amy!"

"Yeah!" Sheldon screamed, and then he leaned over in pain. "I'm going to bed."

"Wimp!" Leonard called.

"I know, but I'm not use to having this much fun, I wonder why?" Sheldon asked himself as he walked away.

'I'm gonna put on a normal shirt!" Priya stated and walked away.

Leonard dumped the water of Penny's head.

"Ten!"

"Ten!"

Next, Amy got the water of the head.

"Wow…nine!"

"Ten!"

"Disregarding Raj and Sheldon's votes…Bernadette gets seventeen…Amy has a nineteen, Penny twenty. Priya, seventeen. Penny wins!"

"Woo!" Everyone cheered and began to drink more booze as Leonard turned up the stereo.

"Who won?" Priya asked as she walked back out, wearing a 'Flash' T-shirt.

"Where'd you get that 'Flash' T-shirt?" Bernadette asked.

"I don't know, it was in my room," Priya replied.

"Hmm, it looks good," Bernadette replied.

***End Flashback***

"I'm sorry could you recite that a little slower?" Howard asked.

"Oh god! I'm losing brain cells by the minute, how did you talk me into this?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't remember," Raj replied.

"Alright, we who's going next?" Howard asked.

"I will," Sheldon stated. "Hmm…I think I remember how Priya and I ended up in the same bed.

***Flashback***

The clock read: one A.M. Leonard was puking his liver out in the bathroom while Priya was taking off her shoes, socks, and finally pants. What neither of them realized was that Sheldon was still half awake, in their bed. He hadn't gone into his room; he had simply wandered into the nearest bed.

Priya lied down next to Sheldon as Leonard exited the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and realized there was someone in it.

"Priya, someone's in this bed," Leonard stated.

"Sorry sweetie, just go find another bed to sleep in," Priya replied. Leonard nodded and left the room.

"Good night," Priya stated.

"Night," Sheldon replied and they went to sleep.

***End Flashback***

"Thank god, I was so worried," Priya stated.

"Oh the odds of you and I engaging in coitus, even if under the influence of drugs, was very low…even I figured that one out," Sheldon remarked slyly.

Priya just glared at him angrily.

"Well then, what happened to Leonard to make him end up in the same bed as Bernadette?" Howard asked.

"I think I may have the answer," Leonard replied.

***Flashback***

Bernadette was already in bed while Wolowitz was brushing his teeth, for five minutes.

"Don't you think they're clean by now?" Bernadette asked.

"No, they're still messed up," Howard replied.

"You know, brushing your teeth is… I was going somewhere with this," Bernadette pondered. Moments later, a knock came at the door.

"It's open…I think," Bernadette called.

Leonard stumbled in as Howard exited the bathroom.

"Hey buddy," Howard stated and they hugged for about a minute.

"What's up?"

"Priya's bed is full…I need somewhere to sleep."

"You can crash here, I'll go find another bed, Bernadette, keep Leonardo form puking, alright?" Howard asked before walking away, and into a door.

"Wow, this thing is solid," Howard stated and left the room.

Leonard crawled into bed and passed out, moments later Bernadette turned off the light and fell asleep as well.

***End Flashback***

"Alright, two, down…that's good, that's really good," Howard stated.

"I think these drugs are starting to clear up form my head," Sheldon stated.

They all got up and stretched.

"I say we break for lunch, then I'll try to remember what happened to me and Penny, then Amy can go and hopefully we'll be able to just put this whole thing behind us," Howard stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

***Later on***

"Alright guys, think there has to be another way that we can peek into our memories aside from drugs and hypnosis," Howard stated.

"I got it, my mom used to whip up this drink back in Omaha, called it liquid memory!" Penny stated.

"Really? That's great," Howard stated.

"Alright, I'll just mix up a quick round and we'll be able to put this whole thing to bed," Penny stated.

"No pun intended?" Amy asked.

"What?" Penny asked.

"You said 'put this thing to bed' and this all started when we awoke in our beds this morning," Amy stated.

"Sure it was pun," Penny replied and went back to mixing drinks.


	5. The Story Conclusion

Chapter 4: The Story Conclusion

Penny removed the spoon from the glass of a strange looking blue liquid.

"Alright here it is, one dose of liquid memory," Penny stated, handing the glass to Howard.

"What, why me?!" Howard asked.

"Because I don't want to remember how you ending up in my bed," Penny replied. "Now drink."

Penny slid the glass over to Howard, who simply stared at the glass for a while.

"Drink!" Bernadette commanded. Howard jumped before gulping down the whole thing.

"Oh god that's just so….god, this is just horrible!" Howard exclaimed.

"Is it working?" Leonard asked.

"I-I think it is…" Howard replied as he began to wobble slightly. He slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down.

***Flashback***

Howard stumbled down the hallway before slamming into the door at the very end. He lay there for a moment before Penny opened the door, causing Howard to fall to the floor.

"Hey… I know this," Penny snapped to herself.

"Hey Nickel, Bernadette kicked me out," Howard stated without getting off the floor.

"Oh, sweetie, why?"

"Because Sheldon's in Priya and Leonard's bed so Leonard's sleeping in my bed," Howard replied as he attempted to pick himself up off the ground.

"Oh…you can stay here if you want," Penny replied.

"Thanks, dime," Howard replied and crawled into the bed.

Penny got in next to him and turned off the light.

"Hheheheheheheheheheheheh."

"What are you laughing at?" Penny asked turning the light back on.

"You're in my bed," Howard replied. Penny simply rolled her eyes and faced away from Howard.

"Go to sleep Harvard," Penny stated turning the light back off.

***End Flashback***

"Oh thank god!" Penny exclaimed at the realization that she didn't engage in coitus with Howard.

"Alright that's three down one to go… Amy and Raj," Leonard stated.

All eyes turned to the Indian boy and Sheldon's girl/friend.

"DO we have enough juice to remake that liquid memory thing again?" Leonard asked.

"Nope."

"Can we use the drugs again?" Howard asked. Nobody said a word, instead they just looked at him, annoyed. "I'll shut up now."

"Alright, well the guys who own the cabin said we had to be out by noon, Monday, it's almost noon, I say we pack up, hit the road, and finish solving this when we get home," Leonard stated. Everyone agreed and spread out to gather their clothes.

***Apartment***

Soon, Leonard and Sheldon filed into their apartment with their luggage.

"No, Sheldon, we're not cremating your "Flash' T-shirt!" Leonard protested.

"Why not? I deserves a proper send off!" Sheldon replied.

"Just go down to the comic book store and buy a new one!" Leonard snapped, placing his luggage on the floor.

"I would cremate any of your fallen T-shirts," Sheldon stated.

"Huh! Sheldon!"

Moments later the others came through the doors.

After the usual greetings they all sat down…where ever there were seats.

"So, we're down to the last one…but, I was forced to leave the drugs behind…Sheldon won't let me touch his pocket watch, and we don't have any drinks for the liquid memory. What are we supposed to do?" Howard asked.

"Well, there a bar at the Cheesecake factory…if you guys order the right drinks then I could whip up another dose," Penny suggested.

"Alright, that could work…I say we try it!" Leonard stated.

"Alright, but can we wait 'till it's my shift, I really want to be paid,' Penny replied.

***Flashback***

Raj had passed out hours earlier and was attempting to sleep off a massive hangover. Amy Farrah Fowler stumbled into her room and began to strip down to her pajamas. She looked over and spotted Raj in the bed, and then she rummaged through the luggage.

"This isn't his room," Amy said to herself. "Ehh… I don't think I'd be-b-b-b. I forget what I was saying."

With that Amy practically fell into her bed, forced the sheets over her and fell to sleep.

***End Flashback***

"Oh, thank god, this episode is finally over," penny stated as Amy ended her recall of Friday night.

"You know guys in all that commotion we never really got to enjoy the cabin," Howard stated and everyone agreed. "We should try this again sometime…aside from the drugs."

"Count me out," Sheldon commented.

"Oh Sheldon, c'mon…"

"Do you really want him to go?" Priya asked, interrupting Leonard.

"Got a point there,' Leonard stated.

***Closing Scene Thing***

"It was brave."

"It was bold."

"It was fast."

"It was… a 'Flash'."

The boys stood a fire, alone in the woods just outside Pasadena. The fire was low but strong. Sheldon reached into a box and pulled out his Flash T-shirt.

"May god guide-ith you on your journey to the heaven that awaits you. Your sacrifice, though short, and awful, shall not have been in vain. How dearly missed, you shall be. Good bye…old friend."

With that Sheldon dropped his shirt into the fire and began to cry. Turning away, he sat down in a lawn chair close by.

"I can't watch!" Sheldon stated.

"Sheldon, listen, the guys and I got you a little something at the comic store," Leonard stated.

"What?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard held out a rectangular cardboard box. Sheldon slowly opened to find inside was a better, cooler, more colored, and less faded 'Flash' t-shirt.

"Oh my god!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Yeah, Stuart got a new shipment of 'Flash' T-shirts and gave us the first one. We told him what happened at the log cabin," Leonard stated.

"Everything?" Sheldon asked in horror.

"No, just the fact that Priya, by accident, put on your 'Flash' T-shirt," Leonard stated.

"Well, I don't what to say except… thank you," Sheldon stated, giving Leonard an awkward hug. He turned to raj and gave him and awkward hug as well. Turning to Howard, Sheldon considered it for a moment, but didn't hug him.

Howard, however, was shown to be extremely relieved by this.

"Raj walked over to him and took a wig of the root beer.

"You lucky bastard, that was just so awkward," Raj stated.

"Yeah, it pays to be short," Howard replied.


End file.
